


It only took the end of my world

by Div2004



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara feels so bad, Lena dies but she is at peace with it, Supercorp sad ending, The end of Kara's world is Lena's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Div2004/pseuds/Div2004
Summary: "Atleast you told her how you feel.""But it took me until the end of my world."





	It only took the end of my world

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Lena hang in there alright? Hang on! You're gonna be fine, just- just hang on." Supergirl quickly, but carefully lifts Lena onto her arms to fly her back to their 'Base' which is still the DEO.

The Daxamites have invaded, Mon-El despite being ignorant bastard since his time in earth, redeemed himself by buying Lena time to escape from his mother's ship, knowing very well that his mother issued a 'Kill on sight' order. He and Lena fought side by side using Daxamite weapons in their fit to escape, only for Lena to be shot by a stray bullet as they were almost at the exit part of the mothership that was stationed in the dessert. 

Mon-El, seeing Lena's state stayed behind and told her to run, run as far as she can and call for Supergirl, Lena tried to talk him out of it, but failed as Mon-El had set his mind on staying behind, telling Lena it was his fault as he couldn't bring himself to shoot his mother in the first place. She obliged, seeing as Mon-El would not ever be able to forgive himself if Lena lost her life in the Ship.

What he didn't know however, was that the bullet, hit a vital part. She was just able to call for Supergirl four times before the loss of blood cope up with her as she fell down.

 

"Supergirl we both know that isn't true." Lena replies with a chuckle that Kara felt rather than heard. "We both know I'm seriously injured, gravely even, if that wasn't the case then I don't think I'd feel as if my insides were falling out don't you think?" They arrive at the DEO and Kara rushes Lena to the 'Hospital' in the base.

"How can you make a joke like that?! Especially in your condition!" As Kara puts Lena down Alex rushes to her side and hooks her up onto a heart rate monitor before she begins to try and treat her wounds. "I'm not joking, well, not really, it's kind of a part truth isn't it?" 

As Alex finishes extracting the bullet and closing the wound she takes off her gloves and pulls Kara outside.  
"She doesn't have much time Kara, we both know that, it's better if we don't deny it. Get in there, and tell her everything."

"Tell her everything you have wanted to tell her since you met her, from you believing she was better than the rest of the Luthors, tell her ypu are Kara Danvers, tell her that you have always had faith in her, tell her she's going to be in a better place, a heavenly place compared to this god forsaken planet we call our world. But most importantly, don't let her leave without telling her you love her. Go, get in there Kara, this is your last chance, take it and do not leave it for granted, take it and think of it as a blessing." Kara scoffs at her sister's last sentence.

"How the hell is this a blessing Alex?! She's going to die.... And all I get to do is say goodbye." Alex looks at her sister and puts her hand on Kara's shoulder. 

"It's a blessing because not everyone gets a chance to say goodbye Kara, it's a blessing because you get a chance to tell her how you feel after all." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Kara tries not to tear up as she walks over to Lena's side. "Hey you, how are you so far?" Lena asks. The other occupant of the room laughs, and Lena thinks that nothing, in this life or the next, will beat that angelic sound. "I think I'm supposed to be asking you that Ms. Luthor....." Kara's face drops as soon as she faces why she is in that room in the first place.

"You don't- "  
"Have much time, I know Kara."

Kara looks up from the floor and lets her eyes meet Lena's "You knew?" Lena smiles as she takes Kara's hand, and the latter can't help but feel her heart drop at the temperature of the other's hand. "Of course I knew, I would be able to tell that smile from a mile away. Who couldn't? That smile would light up the whole galaxy if given a chance." 

And remembering Alex's words, Kara tells Lena about everything. How she felt as if time has stopped when she first saw Lena, how happy she felt hearing Lena laugh as she first tried eating Kale. How it made her soar above the clouds LITERALLY when Lena said "Kara Danvers you, are my hero." How her heart broke into two when Lena said "How much longer before you come after me too?" And how it shattered her heart when Lena said "Why not? I'm a Luthor." How her heart came back together as one when she realized Lena did become her own hero. 

She tells Lena she loves her, she tells Lena that she is her world, she tells Lena how scared she is to live in a world without her. That she can'tAnd imagine losing a person like Lena from her life and heart. And she tells Lena how she feels regret until now because she didn't tell her this before, how scared she is because the inevitable death is not around the corner anymore but just waiting for Lena to close her eyes.

"Don't go." Kara says as the heart rate monitor is showing Lena's heart beat slowing down dangerously.

"I wish I could decide that for myself Kara."

"You can, you know you can."

"Yes, I can, I can pick what choice I want to take. but the real question is: Can I pull through with that desicion? Look at me, I can't even breathe without fighting a ton of bricks anymore, I don't think I can survive without breathing now can I?"

"Dying isn't what bothers me Kara, if that's what you're thinking. I have made peace with the fact that death is inevitable since I was a child. But I'm worried for you, I'm not sure if I can 'Watch over you' as the others claim they would once they die, I'm afraid of not seeing you and how you are doing, I'm afraid of being forced to assume about your well being. Because what if there is no afterlife, what if death is really the end?" By now Lena is really fighting to keep her eyes open.

"It isn't, death isn't the end Lena, death is only a ticket to paradise or hell, and in your case, you'll be in a place that is way better than this world. A place where you won't be judged only because of your name. You'll be in a place where fairness is the number one rule." Kara smiles because even if Lena is leaving her behind, she s the Latter won't be judged anymore, that she'll be away from this world full of poison, that she'll finally be able to escape the demons the name 'Luthor' brought her.

Lena closes her eyes, breathes in and exhales, and she tightens her hold on Kara's hand. For. The. Last. Time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later the Danvers sisters are at a funeral. Kara lays down roses on a Tombstone. 

Alex holds Kara close as she stands up. "Atleast you told her how you feel."

Kara smiles, but not out of happiness, it's out of regret for the timing in which she had to tell.

"But it took me until the end of my world."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying ti write a major character death, so constructive critisism is welcome :)


End file.
